The present invention relates generally to a vehicle door structure, and more particularly to a vehicle door structure having an exterior surface portion of a door window located in a vehicle door, such that it is almost flush with an exterior surface portion of an enclosing door frame. Further, the present invention provides an apparatus which secures more reliably a door window to a resilient member, the resilient member being attached by an adhesive substance to the door window.
This invention reduces undesirable air resistance and noise which are generated by wind passing across the exterior surface portions of the window and door frame. Further, this door structure eliminates the narrow field of vision which is present in known devices. The vehicle door structure also improves the door assembly in that it provides for a more reliable attachment between a resilient member and the door window.
An example of a known door structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. Sho 56-158322 (Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 55-58647), which is shown in FIG. 7. According to this known structure, a rear end portion 102 of a door window 100 is fixed to a slider 200 which guides the door window 100 during the vertical displacement thereof. An adhesive 50 is provided between the rear end portion 102 of the door window 100 and the slider 200 to fix the slider 200 to the door window 100. FIG. 7 shows that an upper surface 202 of the slider 200 is horizontally sectioned. The adhesive 50 is not enclosed by any portion of the slider 200, which permits the adhesive 50 to spread onto the upper surface 200 of the slider 200. When the door window 100 is displayed downwardly by any means of operation, a passenger sitting nearest to the door visually observes the upper surface 202 of the slider 200. Thus, if the adhesive 50 spreads out onto the upper surface 202 of the slider 200, dust, dirt and moisture can accumulate upon the adhesive. Further, the spreading of the adhesive is undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint as well.